2013-09-20 - Cutscene: Constructing Trust
<< Posted and sent to the ID cards of all those associated with the Avenger Academy, and a paper copy also sent to America's room with an additional request not to take it off campus, is a letter from the founder and owner of Avengers Academy. >> Avenger Academy members, Construction is beginning at the Avengers Academy. I will be converting - with the approval of our allies - the Combat Zone into the upgraded hard-light technology used at the Avengers. Now this technology is fully alien and highly confidential. It is not to be released to the public. If I find it abused, I will have it ripped right back down. This is potentially very dangerous technology, and I am quite serious about this. Higher danger level settings are restricted and require pre-approval from mentors once installed. Furthermore, I will be installing the new clean energy project at the Avengers Academy, an arc reactor. The new building will be called The Bridge, and will also be highly restricted. The information hub will also be moved there and the first floor restructured in The Study Hall to include some offices and a lobby area. The lobby area will have a new security VI (Virtual Intelligence for those that do not know) installed. I dubbed him JARVIS or Jarvis (whichever you prefer) in honor of - well - Jarvis! For those that do not know him, he was my family butler since I was a child, and currently acts as the Avengers butler. He has assisted with security, defense of the mansion, medical assistance, and more importantly he is a friend. I am being careful with this VI so it does not have speech bugs like the one I use for the Iron Man armory (which I honestly don't care about speech bugs for that one). He will be accessible via your Avenger Academy Holo-ID Card, and those approved as mentors from the Avengers, accessible via your Avenger ID Holo-ID Card. He will communicate visitors to the gate, security issues, and assist with basic medical care in the med-bay. Now the Med-Bay will be separated of course from the Combat Zone now. It will be fully stocked just as the Avengers' med-bay, in case of emergency. Don't accidentally blow it up children. That is very expensive equipment in there. Essentially, I am entrusting all of you to start monitoring your own security, recording your guests for sign-in with JARVIS, and assisting each other in case of emergency. The Avengers will always be there to back you up, but I am giving you the trust to start further managing yourselves. And after the re-construction is done Pete, you can finally have an office if you really want one in the Study Hall. How sweet is that? Heck, I might grab one to store stuff at other than just a lab. Might make me look more respectable. - Tony Stark P.S. Dr. Bruce Banner will be assisting me along with high security clearance construction crews and scientists with the clean energy project; he is actually head of it at Stark Enterprises. Dr. Hank Pym will also be assisting me with a side AI (Artificial Intelligence for those that do not know) Project. Yes, we know not to accidentally re-create Ultron guys, chill. It's O.K. Really. The Jocasta room in The Bridge is restricted to everyone except for Dr. Pym and me for security reasons for this project, well, when it is actually built.